the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire
Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire (alternatively known as Mr. Fireman 2) is a 2015 Comedy/Adventure film based off of The Lenny Lego Show, the now discontinued prototype incarnation of the 2016 YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. The film is a sequel to Mr. Fireman, a spin-off of The Lenny Lego Movie series, and takes place approximately 1 year after the events of it's predecessor, which is also six months after the events of The Lenny Lego Movie 3. Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire was released on July 3rd 2015. At a running time of 172 minutes, Crusaders of Fire is the longest film of the series to date, a record previously held by The Lenny Lego Movie 3 with a running time of 158 minutes (The extended version of Lenny Lego 3, however, is still longer than Crusaders of Fire). Crusaders of Fire was the final film released in the Lenny Lego universe before The Lenny Lego Show was discontinued and given a reboot series. Today, the film is in the public domain. Plot The case of how the crash of Alfred Airways Flight 177 occurred is re-opened. Buzz Tarco, knowing the fire was actually caused accidentally by Mr. Fireman's handkerchief, tells the interrogators how it happened. However, because his story is seemingly illogical, Buzz Tarco is convicted guilty and sentenced to 27 years of probation. One year later, Buzz Tarco watches the news and finds out, much to his joy, that he has won the lottery. However, an agreement made between him and Mr. Fireman was made 10 months prior, where Mr. Fireman receives all of his possible future winnings in exchange for a video game. Mr. Fireman, however, who is revealed to have been fired (which took place in the Season 8 finale), gives the money away to the public, giving Tarco the credit and hoping to draw media attention to him and ultimately make him rich (later on, the plan is found to have been a complete failure). Tarco wakes up the next morning and finds out about Mr. Fireman's plot and remembers the agreement. Later that night, Buzz Tarco's adopted teenage daughter, Delilah, becomes bitter towards her father for making the bet and tries to run away, but is involved in a car crash in the process and is hospitalized. The next morning, Buzz Tarco is getting ready to visit his daughter in the hospital when he is greeted by Sergeant John Jones, who comes by to pick up the firemen who were signed up for boot-camp a year ago (The trip to boot-camp was abandoned after the plane crash). Sick of paying for reservation fees, Sergeant Jones comes down to get the firemen himself and, blaming the delay on Buzz's neglect, throws him into boot-camp as well. Meanwhile the cold-hearted Captain Plooby learns of Mr. Fireman's lottery money and begins to set sail for Mr. Fireman's hometown, plotting to steal all of his money. At boot-camp, Buzz Tarco constantly interrupts Sergeant Jones by accident whenever he is talking. Eventually, Jones threatens to throw him into prison if he interrupts one more time. Tarco, accidentally interrupting yet again moments later, is thrown into prison by Jones, just as he was promised. Meanwhile, Delilah returns home from the hospital. Hours later, Captain Plooby kidnaps her for ransom after he is unable to find the money. He also kidnaps Mr. Ambulance, who was dropping off a note at the time the kidnapping took place, since he accidentally admitted to knowing where the money is. Captain Plooby writes a letter to Buzz Tarco stating that he has seven days to mail his money to him, otherwise his daughter, as well as Mr. Ambulance, will be forced to walk the plank. The letter is forewarded to Buzz Tarco's current location, where it reaches the mail-room in boot-camp. Knowing of Tarco's previous story about the plane crash, his letter is believed to be part of an escape plot, as, despite Delilah's disappearance being publicly announced, no news source can prove that pirates took Delilah captive. Mr. Fireman, however, believes the letter when Sergeant Jones shows it to him. Mr. Fireman learns that, since nobody else believes the letter, he and his co-workers are the only ones who can save Delilah from Captain Plooby. They also discover that they know where to find Captain Plooby, since the letter had a mailing address to send the loot. Deciding not to take any chances on letting Delilah drown in the ocean, Mr. Fireman and his co-workers successfully break out of boot-camp by taking a military plane and flying it out of boot-camp in the middle of the night. The next morning, Tarco is blamed for coaxing the firemen into breaking out (possibly to eventually break Tarco himself out) and is punished even further. Three hours into the six hour flight to Miami, the plane runs out of fuel and crashes in a jungle. Fortunately, the firemen manage to survive by lessening the impact of the ground. The firemen are greeted by Wonka the firemen, Mr. Fireman's ex-nemesis, who found their location using the fuel and location information from Mr. Fireman's Instagram photo taken from the cockpit. The five firemen, consisting of Mr. Fireman, his co-workers Samuel, Johnson, and Ryan, and Wonka, form together and call themselves, the Crusaders Of Fire. The firemen seek rest in a motel, where Mr. Fireman, after running out of toilet paper, accidentally, uses the ransom note as a substitute, causing the motel's plumbing system to self-destruct. later is also causes a lack of evidence when the firemen are later arrested after Mr. Fireman openly speaks subjects of torture and interrogation against Plooby while in public. However, after Mr. Fireman completely consumes a plate of food left out by the interrogators, he is declared free to go while Wonka, who ate nothing, is incarcerated. Mr. Fireman partakes in a talent show competition and wins Five Hundred Thousands dollars (after the crowd feels sorry for him knowing his friend is in jail). Mr. Fireman bails out Wonka afterwards. The Crusaders of Fire finally make it aboard Captain Plooby's ship, where Mr. Fireman mentions that he an Wonka were partially responsible for The fall of Clonebot. Plooby brawls against Mr. Fireman and Samuel while Wonka and the others find and rescue Delilah and Mr. Ambulance. Moments later, Wonka finds the mechanized robotic machine and learns that it is actually a robot of his own creation, named Striktrus. Ryan accidentally activates the robot, and the firemen begin to brawl with him when Striktrus declares that the firemen must be destroyed. Meanwhile, Captain Plooby is defeated and taken to a woodshed. However, two of Plooby's henchmen demand that the firemen surrender. Mr. Fireman manages to defeat them, but finds that Samuel has been shot and falls to the ground. The other firemen abandon a crippled Striktrus and rush to aid Samuel, but Samuel dies moments later, and his body is buried at sea. The 4 remaining Crusaders of Fire, Delilah, and Mr. Ambulance are flying back home to reunite Delilah to her home. On their way, Wonka reveals that Clonebot and Striktrus are father and son respectively, and, much to everyone's shock, that Wonka is their creator. Mr. Fireman remembers that Wonka actually said prior to Clonebot's defeat, that he had never met Clonebot before, but now knows that Wonka was lying to cover up his identity, which he was not yet ready to reveal. Meanwhile, back on Plooby's pirates ship, Plooby breaks out of the woodshed and Striktrus regains consciousness. Striktrus acknowledges his encounter with Wonka, but thinks it was only a dream. Plooby is able to figure out and tell Striktrus that the encounter was actually reality. While talking to Striktrus, Plooby brings up that Mr. Fireman mentioned that they were responsible for Clonebot's defeat. Striktrus, knowing that is father is now dead, shrieks in horror. Later on, Striktrus and Plooby team up and return to Mr. Fireman's town to face the Crusaders of Fire, help Captain Plooby achieve his goal as well as avenge his father's death. When the Crusaders of Fire return to town, they face off Striktrus, as well as Captain Plooby and his army. Mr. Fireman and Wonka fight Striktrus and eventually defeat him using his disconnected arm gun to shoot and kill him. Captain Plooby, meanwhile, returns, and has three henchmen hold Delilah at gunpoint and threatens to have her killed on the spot if Mr. Fireman doesn't surrender. However, Plooby becomes distracted when Sergeant Jones and his army shows up by surprise. While Sergeant Jones and Captain Plooby negotiate and eventually begin their battle, Mr. Fireman manages to sneak around a corner and defeat the henchmen holding Delilah Hostage, freeing her once and for all. Sergeant Jones' army ultimately manages to defeat Captain Plooby's army. Captain Plooby is arrested and the battle officially ends in favor of the Crusaders of Fire and Sergeant Jones' army. Moments later, Lenny Lego makes a dramatic appearance into town ready to fight on Mr. Fireman's side, but learns that his text message was delayed due to a slow network and that Mr. Fireman already won by the time he got it. Buzz Tarco is freed from prison and the firemen return home. Wonka, the firemen however, is arrested after revealing to town that he is Clonebot's creator. One week later, however, all charges against Wonka are dropped, and Wonka is free. Wonka confronts Mr. Fireman and tells him that he must return to England to prepare for an unexpected exam. Wonka and Mr. Fireman bid each-other farewell, while Mr. Fireman breaks the 4th wall and explains to the audience that, while they are horrible at achieving good assignment grades, that anytime danger comes in, that the Crusaders of Fire will be there to stop it. In the mid-credits scene, Mr. Fireman is officially welcomed back into the firefighting class. However, as soon as he reunites with his co-workers, a food fight is held in celebration of Mr. Fireman's return. Buzz Tarco, hearing it from the other room, declares that Mr. Fireman be sent to the bonus round. In the post-credits scene, Clonebot is seen on October 21st 2014 waiting outside for the time of his invasion to come, teasing Lenny's next journey to go back in time and stop Bull Harkin's death from ever occurring six months earlier. Production In the works since prior to the release of The Lenny Lego Movie 3, the film was confirmed in December 2014 and was initially announced to released on July 31st 2015. Mr. Fireman, Mr. Ambulance, and Buzz Tarco were the first three characters that were announced to return for the sequel. Days later, Wonka the Fireman was also confirmed to return. Lenny appeared in an uncredited cameo. On December 21st 2014, the film's first title "Mr. Fireman: America United" was changed because it was found that this title was too irrelevant to the plot. it became "Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire" later that same day. The title "Mr. Fireman: Fireman to the Skies" was also considered but scrapped for the same reasons. Cosby had already stated that the film would not be merely titled "Mr. Fireman 2", because he claimed that the title was "too boring". On Christmas Day, it was confirmed that filming would began the following day after Christmas break. On December 26th 2014, it was confirmed that TLSB (Youtube user THELAGSTINKYBOYZ) would be reprising his role as Wonka the Fireman, making Crusaders of Fire his third theatrical appearance after Mr. Fireman, and The Lenny Lego Movie 3 respectively. On January 3rd 2015, the film's release date, originally July 31st 2015, was moved up to July 3rd 2015. On February 20th 2015, it was announced that Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire, along with The Lenny Lego Show beginning with it's ninth season, would be featuring a new format of professional quality recording. Despite the fact that over 1 hour of the film has already been completed, it was decided that all existing sequences will be re-recorded with new professional sound recording. Filming Filming began on December 26th 2014. Wonka's scenes began filming after the new year and YouTube user Captain Caw (credited as TLSB) began sending lines in for his role in the film. The audio for Wonka's lines, which totaled about 1 hour, were submitted in 17 individual segments, but only 13 them were used in the final cut of the film. All of Wonka's lines were recorded in four non-consecutive days. On May 9th 2015 filming began for the final battle, which took four days to shoot. The final battle was shot May 9-13th with the exception of May 10th, as no filming was done that day due to severe weather. The scene was shot chronologically. Originally the scene was to contain all four remaining firemen, but ultimately two were removed from the sequence, leaving only Mr. Fireman and Wonka. Release Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire was released on July 3rd 2015, as CTC's fifth theatrical film of the Lenny Lego universe. Crusaders of Fire broke the record for the longest CTC production, with a running time of 172 minutes. This record was previously held by The Lenny Lego Movie 3, with a running time of 158 minutes. On June 28th, Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire was self-rated "PG". Category:Films Category:Lenny Lego Films